Battle of the Shinobi Bands
by sgraffy
Summary: Sa kaunaunahang pagkakataon, magkakaron ng isang tournament sa pagitan ng lahat ng Shinobi sa lahat ng Hidden Villages, pero bawal ang patayan, bawal ang mga kunai, at ang mga jutsujutsu, tanging lakas ng loob at kapal ng mukha
1. Chapter I: Background of the Study

**Awtors Nowt: (this was revised and edited)**

Tungkol ang istoryang ito sa mga taong minsang nangarap na magkaron ng banda at makatugtog in public.

Matagal ko ng pinag-isipan kung kalian ko isusulat ang istoryang ito at ngaun ay nag-karon ako ng lakas ng loob . Inspired ako kase meron akong band practice bukas ehehehe first time ko!

Sana ay magustuhan ninyo kahit kaunti lang ang nalalaman ko tungkol sa mga ganitong bagay at nag-iimbento lang ako…ehehe watch out for maximum typo-errors…who sees the maximum number of typo in this story will get credit!(nahihiya na ako sa mga typo ko kaya tatanggalin ko na sila pero kung may matira…)

**Remember:**

Maikli lang naman ang chapter na ito kaya wag kayong magmadali sa pagbabasa

**Disclaimer:**

Hindi ko pag-aari ang lahat ng proper nouns dito, hiniram ko lang sila…kung may mali sa lyrics...typo lang yun

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Battle of the Shinobi Bands**

By Sgraffy

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Unang kabanata: "Background of the Study"**

Naglalakad si Naruto , katatapos lang niyang kumain sa Ichiraku Ramen, nasulyapan niya ang isang tindahang inaalikabok na dahil sa walang nagtatangkang bumili doon…

"Aba! May ganito palang tindahan sa Konoha! Bat ngaun ko lang nakita?" sabi ni Naruto sa sarili niya.

Binasa niya ang karatula, "Konoha Twinkle Music Shop". Pumasok siya sa loob at nagulantang sa nakita niya…

"SAKURA! Bat nandito ka?" gulat na gulat si Naruto

"Oi! Naruto, ikaw pala," sagot ni Sakura

"Ino! Nandito ka rin?" tanong pa ni Naruto

"Oo, Bakit may angal ka?" pagsusungit ni Ino

"anong ginagawa ninyo dito? Hindi ba dapat nag-te-training kayo" pag-uusisa ni Naruto

"Ah, kase bibili ako ng string, at ipapaayos ni Ino ung isang key na wala sa tono sa piano niya," paliwanag ni Sakura

"Huwat? Hindi ko kayo maintindihan, piano na ba ngaun ang sinisira ninyo sa pag-te-training?" walang katapusang tanong ni Naruto

"Hay nako Naruto, wala ka talagang alam, sasali kase kami sa paligsahan ng mga banda! Kalat na kaya ang balitang yun," paliwanang ni Ino

"Oo alam ko un! Sasali nga rin ako, eh! Marunong pala kayong tumugtog! Sige, bandmates na lang tayo!" pag-aaya ni naruto

Natahimik ang dalawa and they bursted laughing

"Buwahahahahaha!" tawa ni Ino, "ikaw sasali? Buwahahahaha!"

"Niyahahahaha!", tawa ni Sakura, "Patawa ka talaga! Marunong ka bang tumugtog?"

"Bat kayo tumatawa? Ano bang nakakatawa?" inis na sabi ni Naruto

"Nagyaya ka pa, marunong ka batalagang tumugtog? ahahaha! Pano mo naman nalaman na may band competition?" tanong ni sakura na halos hindi na makapagsalita sa kakatawa

"Gusto mo pang sumali! Buwahahaha!" dagdag ni Ino

"Hindi nga ako marunong tumugtog, pero…" simula ng kwento ni naruto…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Ang Nakraan…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hapon, bandang alas-tres, pagkatapos mag-training ni Naruto ay diretso siya sa Ichiraku Ramen…

"WAI! Malapit na ko! Harahite!" sigaw ni naruto na parang hindi exhausted sa training niya .

Ilang kilometro mula sa Ichiraku Ramen ay may napansin siyang kumpol ng mga tao na tila nag-ra-riot at nag-we-welga, nag-sisigawan, nagkakagulo.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" sabay-sabay na sigaw nila.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" sigaw uli tapos biglang nag-pause

"tumigil na sila?" tanong ni naruto sa sarili pero----

"_iki isoide tsuboritote_

_motsurero ashi _

_dekedo mae yori_

_zutto so to-ko-eeeeeee!"_

sabay sabay na tili ng mga tao kasabay ng malakas na tugtog mula sa pinaka bagong sound system ng Iciraku Ramen.

Sa sobrang tuwa ni Naruto at siguro sa sobrang gutom naki-slam-an na siya sa mga kumakanta.

"_kokoro wo sotto_

_hitaite gyutto_

_hikiyoseta-raaaaaaaahhh_

_todokuyo kitto_

_tsutauyo motto_

_sa-aaaaaaaahhh_

Napansin niyang instrumental ung part na ito ng kanta tapos ung mga tao sa paligid niya ay tila nasapian ng mga rakista, sila'y nagwawala, nag-he-headbang, tumatalon kaya nakigawa na rin siya

"ang saya naman nito!" naisip ni Naruto

"_Iki isoide shiboritotte_

_motsureru ashi_

_dakedo mae yori_

_zutto so to-ko-eeeeee_

Labas ang litid ng lahat ng tao dun pati si naruto

Halos lumabas na rin ang nine tails ni kyuubi sa sobrang pagwawala ni naruto

"_Ubaitotte tsukandatte_

_Kimi janai nara imawa naniosa_

_Dakaraaaaaaaaaaa_

_Haaaruuuuka—kaahaanaataaaaaaaaaaaahhh_

Enjoy silang lahat na simisigaw ng aaaaah at dahil instrumental uli headbang uli si silang lahat, talon dito, ikot duon, hala sige, at dumating na ang outro ((my favorite part!))

"_Itsuwa ruko do ni nareta_

_kimi no sekai wo_

_murisubuzu no sa shiroku------------_

_shoroooooooo-o-uuuuu_

_outro_

Headbang uli at tila may mga hawak na gitarang nagtatatalon ang mga tao.

Atsawakas! Natapos na rin ang kanta!

Balik na uli ang lahat sa normal nilang buhay, kumakain ng kwek-kwek at karyoka, nag-iihaw ng pusit, nagtitinda ng piratang cd, nag-pa-five-six, tumataya sa hweteng, nangongotong, nangungulangot, mga tambay, etc, etc

Naisip na rin ni Naruto na pumasok na sa suki niyang tindahan.

"Magandang hapon, ayame! Isang ramen nga!"

"magandang hapon din Naruto," bati ni Ayame

"o, ayan, kain ka na. Dahil ubod ka ng sigla kanina sa riot-este-pagkanta, meron kang libreng isang SEA BASS CASSEROLE!"

"wow! Salamat! Pero anong naang kinalaman nyo dun sa riot-este-kantahan kanina?"

"alam mo naruto, kami ang pasimuno ng riot-este-kantahan kanina, parte un ng introduction namin para sa nalalapit naming anniversary kung saan mag-ho-host kami ng isang band tournament, pede sumali kayong mga shinobi!" masayang pag-papaliwanag ni ayame

"anniversary ninyo?"

"OO! Marami na kasi kaming branch, pati sa suna, oto, kiri, etc,etc! Kaya marami ng nagaalok na kumpanya para kasosyo namin!" pagmamalaki ni ayame

"talaga? Gusto ko ring sumali dyan sa tournament ninyo!" sigaw ni naruto habang tumatalsik na kay ayame ang lahat ng noodles at sahog sa ramen ni naruto

"Magandang ideya yan naruto," sabi ni ayame habang pinapahid ang mga laway ni naruto na tumalsik sa mukha niya

"gusto kong kantahin ung kanta kanina! Ang lupeeet! Ano bang title nun?" tanong ni naruto, sariling ost hindi alam ! kahiya ka!

"Haruka kanata iyon by kung fu generation," sabi ni ayame

"Haruka kanata? O sige! Sasali ako sa tournament ninyo! Salamat ayame busog na ako!"

"walang anuman iyon naruto, huwag mo nga palang kalimutang mag-register ditto next week na ang deadline!"

"hai!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Tapos na ang nakaraan……._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Un ba ang nangyari naruto?" tanong ni sakura

"Si ayame pala ang nagsabi sa yo" sabi ni Ino

"ganun nga…kaya simula ngaun ay band mates natayong tatlo! Ahahahaha! Kaya turuan nyo na akong tumugtog!" demand ni naruto

"hmmmm.." nag-isip si sakura

"hmmmm…" nag-isip si ino

At sabay nilang sinabi na "sige payag na kami!"

"madali ka naman sigutong turuan naruto," si ino

"ako na lang ang mag-tuturo say o," si sakura

"yey!" tuwang tuwa si naruto

Biglang tumunog ang chimes sa pinto at may pumasok na babae.

"Konichiwa, ojisan…"bulong nung babae

Sawakas napansin rin ang matandang nagbabantay sa konoha twinkle music shop na kanina pa basa sa laway ng tatlong shinobi na gumulantang sa tahimik niyang buhay

"ikaw pala hinata," bati ni ojisan

"hinata!" hirit na naman ni naruto, "bat nandito ka!" latat na ata ng tao ay binubulabog niya.

"Naruto…"bulong ni hinata,"sakura?…ino? nandito kayo?"

"Hija," sawakas nakasabat rin ang ojisan,"ano bang bibilhin mo?"

"Ah…kase po…ano kase…" pulang pula na ang mukha ni hinata, sobrang hiya na ang nararamdaman niya

"hinata ano raw bibilhin mo?" sabat ni naruto

"ano, bibili ako ng…ano..ng string…string ng gitara…string ng electric guitar ….ung **C**"

"Huwat da! Hinata? Marunong kang mag-gitara!" sobrang nayanig ang mundo ni Naruto

"Bakit hindi mo ba alam naruto?" sabi ni Ino

"hinde, e"

"kasama ko kayang nag-aral si Hinata!" paliwanag ni Sakura

"Kung ganun….ito na ang desisyon ko…HINATA! Mula ngaun miyembro ka na ng banda ko! Har har har har!" uto ni naruto

"oo nga! Hinta sumali ka samin!" anyaya ni Sakura

"Oo nga hinata!" sabi ni Ino, "total kulang na kulang pa tayo ng members"

"hija," nakasabat na uli ung ojisan," eto na ung string mo, ibibigay ko na sayo ung pinakamagandang klase, ayan" sabay abot kay hinata ng supot.

"salamat po…"sagot ni hinata," uhmm..lolo pede po bang tumingin png pick?"

"aba syempre!" sagot nung ojisan, sawakas meron din kahit papaano ang bumili sa kanya after so many years! Mapagtitiisan na ung tatlo pang bata, okay na kesa wala.

"teka!" sabi ni naruto,"parang may tao sa labas!"

Napatingin silan lahat sa glass window.

"asan?"

"tignan nyo!...si …si…si sasuke!" sigaw ni naruto

Pumasok ang sinabi nilang sasuke sa loob

"sasuke ikaw nga! Bakit nandito ka? Bibili ka rin ba ng string? Magpapaayus ng piano? Ano? Sabihin mo! Magsalita ka!" sunudsunod na tanong ni naruto

"ano bang sinasabi mo naruto?" pagtataka ni sasuke, " Hindi ako tumutugtog ng gitara o ng piano…iba ang tinutugtog ko…" sagot ni sasuke

May napansin si sakura na hawak ni sasuke

"sasuke ano yang nasa kamay mo?" pag-uusisa ni sakura, "sandali…drum sticks yan ah!" napagtanto ni sakura

"ice cream? Asan ? wala naman a!" sabat ni naruto

"anong ice cream? Drum stick!" sabi ni sakura

"oo nga ice cream ung drum stick" sabi ni naruto

"nay naurto, wala ka ng pag-asa habang buhay ka ng kulugo. drum stick ito na ginagamit sa pagtugtog ng drums. Ang tulad mong bopols ay wala talagang alam. Ano bang ginagawa mo rito?"

"hoy hindi ako kulugo! Sasukeng duwag! For your information, nandito ako kase sasali ako sa band tournament! Bandmates kaming apat!" pagpapaliwanag ni naruto

"Oo tama ang sinabi ni naruto" bulong ni hinata ewan ko lang kung naririnig ang mga bulong niya

"eeeek!" tili ni ino at ni sakura," sasuke marunong kang mag-drums! Astig! Sugoi! Sugoi!"

"alam ko na!" naisip ni sakura," Pede ka bang sumali sa banda naming sasuke? Wal pa kaming durmist, e!" suggestion ni sakura

"tama!" sangayon ni ino, "sasuke sumali ka na pleeeeaaaaaaaaase!" pakiusapni ino

"please!" chorus nung dalawa

nayayamot si naruto at out of place si hinata.

"o, sige payag ako,"sang-ayon ni sasuke

Huh! That fast?

"gusto ko ring sumali dun sa band tournament ng Ichiraku Ramen…Buti na lang may nahanap akong and members agad."

"OI! Hinde! Hindi ako papayag na kasali si sasukeng duwag sa banda ko! HIN-DEH!" reklamo ni naruto

ngunit hindi na siya nakapalag sa killing stares nina sakura at ino na tila sila kumakahol na ulol na mga aso, hindi na siya nakaimik

"ehehe…biro lang!" palusot ni naruto,"hindi naman kayo mabiro, oh" pinagpawisan ng malamig si naruto

"hmpf!" sabay na ismid ng dalawa

"Hija," si ojisan buhay pa,"eto na sukli mo.."

ang tagal naman ata niya magbilang ng barya magkano ba binigay ni hinata? Nagtanong pa ako e walang baraya yan, hyuuga yan e, mga libo ang dala niyan, tsk tsk kawawang ojisan…

"salamat po" bulong ni hinata, "nakapili na rin ako ng pick…"

ang napili ni hinata ay ung kulay orange na may tatak ng konoha na kulay itim

"Manong," tawag ni sasuke sa ojisan. Hindi man lang gumalang!

"manong, bibili ako ng bagong stick…"

"ikaw pa lang sasuke," ngaun lang napansin ni ojisan si sasuke," nabali agad uang stick mo? Kagagaling mo lang kahapo ah!" gulat si ojisan

"NANE!" sigaw ni naruto, "Napaka bangis mo naman sasuke! Kawawa ung stick sayo, palibhasa mga patpat lang kaya mong patulan ahahaha!"

"o, eto, sasuke, sana matagal tagal bago kita makita uli dito"

"Salamat po" sagot ni sasuke,"naruto, may gitara ka ba ba?"

"hah? Ah-eh-wala pa nga, eh,"

"wag ka ng bumili," sabi ni sasuke

"At bakit naman! Sinasabi mo bang huwag na kong sumali sa inyo? Pinapaalis mo ba ako? Sa bandang ako ang nagsimula? Ako ang nagpakahirap? Ako ang nag-hugas, nag-saing, tapos iba ang kakain! No way! " tanggi ni naruto

"ang ibig kong sabihin ay, humiram ka na lang sakin, tutal alam ko namang wala ka perang pambili"

Sakit namang magsalita niSasuke, palibhasa sole heir ng mga uchija kaya naiwan sakanya lahat ng mana

"bakit? meron ka?" tanong ni naruto,

" hindi ba sabi mo, drums ang tinutugtog mo?" taking tanong ni sakura

"oo, meron ako sa bahay, pero hindi naman ako gumagamit nun…kundi…kundi si…ITACHI!"

nagulantang ang lahat ng nakarinig…at napatunganga...katahimikan

"waaah! Ang pangit na iyon? Si Itachi marunong mag-gitara? Ang kuya MO?" binasag ni naruto ang katahimikan

"oo pero noon pa iyon, nung mga panahong BUO pa ang pamilya namin, bago niya ubusin ang aming lahi_, oh,it hurts, it hurts, you know_. Meron din siyang banda. Part time job niya iyon kapag day off niya bilang anbu at pag-wala siyang misyon"

"pero," nagdadalawang isip si naruto," baka madamay pa ako sa away ninyon magkapatid"

"oo nga sasuke," sangayon ni ino,"hindi ba delikado iyon?"

"si itachi, masyado siyang masama, baka mapahamak si naruto," naisip ni sakura

"huwag kayong mag-alala, kinalimutan na ni itachi ang kanyang nakaraan, hindi na rin siya tumutugtog ng gitara ngaun….kaya nga…drums na ang tinutugtog niya!" inihayag ni sasuke

"kaya ba nag-aaral ka ng drums?" tanong ni sakura

"Tama ka sakura," sagot ni sasuke," kaya ako nag-aaral ng drums dahil nabalitaan kong sasali rin daw ang akatsuki sa band competition. At balak kong talunin si itachi sa drums!" paliwanag ni sasuke

"naku, mga bigatin pala mga kalaban natin sa tournament na ito!" sabi ni ino

"kailangan natin ng intensive practice!" sabi ni hinata, this time siguradoako narinig siya

"O sige! Tara na! magpraktis na tayo!" yaya ni naruto

"tara na sa bahay ni sasuke," sabi ni sakura

"teka! Bat sa bahay ni sasuke?" reklamo ni naruto

"anong gusto mo, buhatin yung drum set papunta ng bahay mo?" pagsusungit ni ino

"eheheheh! Oo nga pala!" aya ni naruto

"tayo na!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sea Bass Casserole - yung niluto ni Lady Han, na para lang sa hari at mga taga-palasyo

string C - ung string no. 6 hindi yan typo sadya yan

Drum sticks - paborito kong ice cream (bat kasali un?)

kwek-kwek at karyoka - mga street food na madalas ibenta sa school canteen namindouble the price sa labas

konoha twinkle music shop - from a rehearsal studio sa bayan namin na ayaw na naming balikan

at yan ang nangyari sa kanila...

sasusunod na kabanata…

abangan ang kakaibang mangyayari sa araw ng registration, could they make it on time?

Sinu-sino ang mga rivalbands at ang mga member nito?

Sinu-sino ang mga judges?

Sinu-sino ang mga guest na dadalo, ang mga sponsor?

Ang mga extra?

You can suggest songs na gusto ninyong kantahin nga mga bida…at mga extra ...salamat in advance

Lahat ng iyan sa susunod na kabanata ng Battle of the Shinobi Bands, "Statement of the Problem"

"_Man makes music with variety of instruments and his greatest musical instrument is his voice"_


	2. Chapter I: Statement of the Problem

**Awtor's Nowt (Bago ang lahat):**

Matagal na panahon din ang nakaraan nang isinulat ko ang istoryang ito. Isang taon na, nung nagbalak akong sumali sa band competition sa school namin. At pagkalipas ng isang taon, eto na naman uli ako, hindi na nagbabalak sumali, kasali na! yey! Kaya nga gusto ko nang ituloy ang istoryang ito habang hindi pa ko tinatamad. Ahaha.

Ito nga palang istoryang ito ay matagal ko nang isinulat ngunit ngayon ko lang idaragdag. Ito'y sinulat last year nung kasikatan ng narda by kamikaze, mang jose by pne, etc, etc…At nung kapanahunan ng naruto season 3 (ata) …sana magustuhan ninyo

Attention: para sa mga nagbabasa, bibigyan ko kayo ng trabaho, ang pinakamaraming makitang typo dito sa dokumentong ito ay makikibahagi sa pagbuo ng istorya …yey!

**Disclaimer:**

Hindi ko pag-aari ang lahat ng proper noun dito sa istroyang ito, hiniram ko lang sila gaya ng ibang fan fiction writers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BATTLE OF SHINOBI BANDS**

by sgraffy

**CHAPTER I: Statement Of The Problem**

This study aimed to make a band of shinobi in konoha a legend. Specifically it aimed to answer the following questions:

1. What songs will naruto's band sing for the competition?

2. What is the level of acceptance of naruto's band and the commercial bands in terms of:

a.

b.

c.

3. Is there a significant difference between the level of acceptability of naruto's band and the commercial bands in terms of:

a.

b.

c.

_(ahaha bat merong ganito?)_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Ang nakaraan…_

_Nagtagpo na ng landas ang mga susunod na alamat sa industriya ng musika ng bayan ng konoha. Pero, magaganap lamang ito kung malalagpasan nila ang napakaraming pagsubok sa music industry at kung hindi sila malalalos (ouch!). Ang mga miyembro: Naruto (Voclaist, guitarist), Sakura (bassist, co-vocalist), Hinata (lead guitarist), Ino (keyboardist, co-co-vocalist) at Sasuke (Drummist)…_

_Iniwan natin silang papunta sa bahay ni sasuke…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"tayo na sa bahay ni sasuke!"

"tara!"

nilakbay nila ang daan papunta kina sasuke samantalang kinukuha ni hinata ang kanyang gitara sa mansyon ng mga hyuuga…

Malaki ang bahay nila sasuke(people, let us now use our imagination…)

"wow ang ganda naman ng bahay mo sasuke!" paghanga ni sakura

"oo nga, para ka tuloy prinsipe dito!" panghanga ni ino

"hmpf!," pagsusungit ni naruto, "eh sa sobrang laki ng bahay na ito, kung magisa lang ang titira, ubos ang chakra sa pagnaglinis! sa sala palang susuko na!"

hindi siya napansin ng mga kasama. Malamang ay hindi rin siya narinig dahil masyadong malaki ang bahay at naiwan na si naruto sa may pinto.

"hoy teka!" napansin ni naruto na napagiwanan na siya, "hintayin nyo naman ako!"

" dito ang music room ko," ani sasuke

pagbukas ng pinto bumulaga ang state of the art high tech instruments ni sasuke: dalawang drum set , grand piano, trombone, violin, saxophone, batiwtiw, kutintang, gong ageng, stradivarious, nose flute, cielo, lyre, maracas, kulintang….import pa iyan galing sa pinakamahusay na bansa pagdating sa pagmamanupaktura ng mga instrumentong pangmusika

"huwaw!" binasag ni naruto ang katahimikan na puno ng paghanga, "kumpleto ang gamit dito a! Ahahaha! Siguro nagkakanda sabit sabit ka na sa mga kurdong nagkalat diyan! ahahaha! marunong ka bang tugtugin ang lahat ng iyan?"

hindi nakaimik si sasuke "nag-aaral pa lang ako…" ani sasuke

"aba! Dalawang drum set!" ani naruto sabay kalampag sa mga cymbals, clapper, at tambol, "ang pangit naman ng tunog ng drums mo! Wahahaha!" sige lang sa pagwawala si naruto

"Hoy kulugo! Lumayo ka sa drums ko! Waaaah!" naglevel 2 sharinggan si sasuke at halos lumabas na ang cursed seal sa buong katawan niya

Nagulat si naruto. At dahil peace lover siya tinigil na niya ang kanyang pagwawala, ayaw na niyang magalit pa sa kanya pati si miss sakura

"hindi na sasuke,' ani naruto, "masyado kang mainit eh"

"naruto, kanina ka pa!" ani ino

'lagi mo na lang inaaway si sasuke!' ani sakura

'hindi na! Ang mabuti pa, ipakita mo na sakin ung gitara ni itachi, sasuke' ani naruto kay sasuke

'o sige,' sagot ni sasuke

lumapit si sasuke sa isang kabinet na may 3 kandado. Agad niyang binuksan isa-sa ang mga lock. Sa loob ay may isang kahong bakal na hugis gitara. May nakapulupot ditong mahaba at makapal na kadena at 10 malalaking kandado.

Seryoso ang lahat, walang humihinga. Kalansing lamang ng mga kadena at kandadong bakal ang maririnig kasama ang mga kabadong pintig ng puso. Walo, pito, anim, lima, apat, tatlo, dalawa, hanggang isa na lang ang natirang kandado.

'bubuksan na……' bulong ni sakura sa sarili

'malapit na….' isip ni ino

'heto na ang huling kandado…' sabi ni sasuke sa sarili

"AYAN NA! MAKIKITA KO NA ANG GITARA NI ITACHI!" sigaw ni naruto

"TUMAHIMIK KA NGA!" saway nung tatlo kay naruto

dahandahang ibinukas ni sasuke ang kahon

'WALA?' pagtataka ni naruto, 'nge! Bat wala ung gitara ni itachi dyan?'

'bakit wala dito?' tanong ni sasuke sa sarili, 'dito ko lang iyon inilagay! Hindi ako dapat magkamali!'

'sasuke…' pag-aalala ni saskura, 'ang kapatid mo…hindi kaya…?'

'naku sasuke!' reklamo ni naruto, 'ulyanin ka na! isipin mong mabuti kung saan mo itinabi!'

'baka inilipat mo lang iyon ng lalagyan, sasuke…' suhestyon ni ino

'wala ka bang matandaan?' usisa ni sakura

tahimik ang lahat, nag-iisip ng posibleng kinahinatnan ng gitarang iyon nang biglang may narinig silang mahinang yabag na papalapit sa kanila…

_si itachi nga! _Ang nasa isip nila… unti unting bumukas ang pinto at---

'a—an..andi-…andi-to na…a-ko!'

'hinata!' ani nilang apat. napabuntong hininga sila. Napansin ni sasuke na dalawa ang hawak na gitara ni hinata

'teka, saan mo nakuha ang gitarang iyan? Paano? Saan? Bakit? Sino? Kailan?' sunudsunod na tanong ni sasuke

'e-eto ba…?' sagot ni hinata, 'na…pulot ko 'to …dyan sa-…sa-may basurahan…maayos pa naman e…'

'gabun ba?' ani sasuke, 'mabut naman at nakita mo'ng gitara ni itachi. Makakapag-umpisa na tayong mamili ng mga kakantahin natin ngayon meron nang gagamitin si naruto pansamantala…'

'naku saskue,' sabat ni naruto, 'iniba mo lang ang usapan para hindi mahalatang nakalimutan mong tinapon mo na pala ang gitara ni itachi!'

'naruto, hindi na mahalaga iyon,' pagtatanggol ni sakura, 'mabuti pang gawin na lang natin ang sinasabi ni sasuke.'

'pasalamat ka kay hinata, nahanap niya ang gitara,' ani ino

'ay oo nga pala!' bumaling si naruto kay hinata, ' hinata salamat nga pala sayo, ngaun may gagamitin na ko…'

'wala …walang…a-ano…man yon…' mahinang sagot ni hinata

'yan sakura, turuan mo na kong mag-gitara! Isang buwan na lang at araw na nang paligsahan!' excited si naruto

'pero naruto,' si ino, 'kailangn muna nating isipin kung anong tutugtugin natin para makapagsimula na tayong mag-ensayo'

'isang revival song, isang christmas song at isang kahit ano ang dapat nating kantahin. Tatlo lang ang pedeng kantahin dahil masyadong marami ang kasali.' Paliwanang ni sakura

'no prolemo!,'confident si naruto, 'haruka kanata by kung fu generation ang isa sa tatlong kanta natin! Napaka astig ng kantang 'to bagay na bagay sakin! Nyahahaha!'

'marunong palang kumanta ang isang kulugo,' pangaasar ni sasuke

'naku wala na tayong pag-asang manalo niyan T.T' reklamo ni ino

'ah basta! Gusto kong kantahin ang nee kikoe masuka!' pilit ni sakura

'gusto ko ring kantahin yan!' sangayon ni ino

'ano ba kayo? Sabing haruka kanata nga e!' pagpilit ni naruto

'nee kikoe masuka!' ani ino't sakura

'HARUKA KANATA!' sigaw ni naruto

'NEE KIKOE MASUKA!' sigaw ni ino at sakura

'wag…kayog…mag…mag-a…mag-awa…y…' mahinang awat ni hinata

'….' Ani sasuke

'teka may bigla akong naa-lalang magandang kanta!' bulalas ni naruto, 'siguradong magugustuhan nyo rin iyon!'

'talaga?!' tanong ni ino

'anong kanta ba yon?' tanng ni sakura

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_flashback: _naruto's pov

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_kagabi habang nagpapahinga sa damuhan, bigla akong may nasulyapang kalapati na lumilipad. Tapos narinig ko_

tila ibon kung lumipad

_bigla kong na-alala ang pinakamagandang babae sa buhay ko_

sumabay sa hangin akoy napatingin

sa dalagang nababalot ng hiwaga

_naalala ko na lagi na niya akong iniisnab! Puro na lang sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Argggggh!_

Mapapansin kaya

Sa dami ng yong ginagawa

Kung kaagaw ko lahat

_Ang karibal kong si sasuk! Gggggrrr!_

May pag-asa bang makilala ka?

Awit na nananawagan

_Oh sakura bakit hindi mo ko mapansin?_

Baka sakaling napakikinggan

_Pansinin mo naman ako…!_

Pag-ibig na nananawagan

_Earth calling sakura, naruto's here!_

Sa kanta na lang idaraan

Nag-aabang sa langit

Sa mga ulap sumisilip

Sa likod ng mga tala

Kahit sulyap lang darna _(sakura!)_

_naisip kong ang swerte ni sasuke_

ang swerte nga naman ni ding

_lagi siya ang iniisip ni sakura_

lagi ka niyang kapiling

kung ako sa kanya

_sana ako na lang _

liligawan na kita

awit na nananawagan baka sakaling napakikinggan

pagibig na palaisipan sa kanta na lang idaraan

nag-aabang sa langit

sa mga ulap sumisilip

sa likod ng mga tala

kahit sulyap lang darna!

_Oh sakura! I lab y----_

"bat biglang nawala?' takang tanong ni naruto, 'hoy! Buksan mo nga ang radyo!' sigaw niya sa kapitbahay

'sensya na naruto,'sagot nung kapitbahay, 'pinutulan kami ng kuryente e, sa iba ka na lang makinig.'

'asar!,'inis na sabi ni naruto, 'ano bang title ng kantang iyon?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_end of flashback: _naruto's pov

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'narda? Narda ang gusto mong kantahin?' tanong ni sasuke, nag-isip siya ng malalim

'pero…' ani sakura

'kaya lang…'ani ino

'…' nagblush si hinata

'kailangan natin ng listahan!' naisip bigla ni sakura

'oo, ilista natin lahat ng kantang gusto nating kantahin tapos saka tayo mamili,' sangayon ni ino

'sige,' sangayon ni sasuke

at gumawa sila ng listahan

'isama mo rin ang order taker at mang jose,' ani naruto

'pede rin bang isama ang could have been at fast car,' ani hinata

'oo teka lang!' ani sakura

'sakura, idagdag mo rin dyan ang welcome to the black parade,' ani ino

'pati rin ung adventure at bitiw,' ani sasuke

'ok!'

at nagpatuloy na humaba ang mahabang listahan ng mga kanta

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kung akala ninyong tapos na ang chapter I, nagkakamali kayo meron pang significance of the study at scope and limitations…

**abangan…**

_San sila kukuha ng napakaraming lyrics ng kanta, **chords at tabs**?_

_Sino ang **dayuhang** mangangahas na kalabanin si naruto?_

_May banda rin kaya si **Kakashi**?_

_Magkano **ang** talent fee **ng **Parokya ni Edgar?_

_Makaabot kaya sila naruto **sa** takdang oras **ng** registration?_

_Sinu-sino **ang mga** rival bands?_

_Sinu-sino **ang mga** judge?_

_**Ano ang** criteria **for **judgement?**meron ba nun**?_

Lahat ng iyan sa susunod na kabanata: Chapter III: Methodology (Methods of Rehearsals).

**Food for thought: Mas madaling makuryente ang mga babae kaysa lalaki.**


End file.
